


Papaya

by A26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DIY Sex Toy, Food Sex, Get it? 'Food Porn' harharhar, Lemon, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Kitchen, Oikawa literally bangs a papaya someone stop me, Other, PWP, Papaya Pounding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex with fruit, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Oikawa has sex with a papaya.</p><p>I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papaya

It had been a long day. Aobajōsai had played five practice games after their classes that day and Oikawa was pretty tired. 

He got home, slipped his feet into his slippers and padded through the house to his room, stopping by the kitchen for a snack. He spotted a few fruits in and around the fruit bowl. Bananas, kiwi. There was a foam sleeve packed papaya sat on the counter too. He didn't fancy any of those so opted for a lump of milk bread instead. He was too tired to cook anyway, maybe some fresh fruit would take his fancy later.

It wasn't long before the setter was bored with the usual reruns and trashy television shows that were on offer for the evening, and with an empty household for the night he found himself at a loss at what to do. There was zero activity on his phone that he was interested in responding to. 

He could go to sleep, sure, he was tired enough and wouldn't have an issue resting, but something else niggled persistently at the back of his mind. 

He would sleep well, but even better, if he got off first. He cast a lazy glance down towards his gym shorts he was still wearing, a brief thought skittering across his mind telling him to at least get changed first. He sighed and switched the TV off, reserving any dirty thoughts for until he got to the bedroom. 

That is until he passed the kitchen and a glint of yellow caught his eye. Teasing his senses of judgement. He wanted to keep walking, he really did, but his feet came to a stop by their own accord and his torso turned to face the large piece of fruit on the counter. 

He hit the lights and padded over to the papaya, checking over his shoulder as if to reassure himself that he definitely was alone, despite the house being empty. His eyebrows drew together and he glared down at the papaya, cursing himself internally for even considering the idea. 

He pushed those thoughts aside and his hand stretched out to give the top of the fruit a squeeze. It was perfectly ripe for the taking. 

"Fuck!" He cursed at himself under his breath as he took the long fruit into both hands. It wasn't anything like a volleyball but it had a comfortable weight to it. One look at it lengthways only confirmed that his terrible brewing idea was even more plausible than he had hoped it would be. 

Pressing his lips together in a thin line, Oikawa moved over to the sink and ran the hot tap until it was hot, filling the sink enough to submerge the fruit after slipping off it's protective foam sleeve. It felt dirty even doing that, as if he were stripping the fruit of it's very dignity and clothing, preparing it to be potentially decimated. 

Oh well. He was getting strangely aroused in the process of preparing the papaya for battle. The way it bobbled gently in the hot water as Oikawa frowned at it, hoping his morality would return at some point. A few pretty faces of the ladies he'd met today flashed across the backs of his eyelids as he closed his eyes, doing absolutely nothing for his half-mast erection. 

He knew he'd have to follow through with this horrible idea whether he wanted to or not. If he was careful it would be fine. While the papaya warmed he slipped to his bedroom to retrieve a change of shorts into boxers, jersey off over his head and slippers back on his feet. He would also bring a condom back to the kitchen. He took his phone out from his gym short pocket and headed back to find a pleasantly warmed papaya resting in the sink. 

No going back now, he supposed. He could always finish himself off with a hand, no issues there if the papaya didn't feel good. A paring knife took the rounded end of the papaya off with ease and to his pleasure Oikawa discovered that the seeds were set fairly narrowly into the fruit. He spooned the seeds out, being careful to get them all but still leave some ridges on the inside, and discarded them.

He tapped away at his phone looking for some hot ladies to fuel his loins, finding something nice and suitable for the occasion. Once on play with his headphones in, he rolled his boxers down and looked at himself. He'd need to trim his pubes soon but that could wait. He eyed his fruity construction and felt the inside with a couple of fingers to check the heat. It was warm, not too hot. Gently ribbed. Great.

He slipped a condom on in case he'd missed any seeds and carefully stroked himself to full hardness. Given how tense he was feeling it came easy, rising in record timing. 

He let out a calm breath and finally went for it, slipping the papaya onto the end of his throbbing cock and revelling in the strange but beautiful feelings that wrapped around his manhood. It was warm with firm ridges all along the inside and the tip on the inside was smooth as his head gently prodded it with each experimental thrust. The fruit wasn't quite long enough for the whole dick but it came close enough. It could also have been a little bit more widely spooned out but the tightness became pleasurable once the flesh of the papaya started to soften with the movements. 

Groaning aloud, Oikawa hunched over the kitchen counter as he worked and twisted the hollowed papaya up and down his shaft, his breathing growing heavy and his eyelids drifting shut as he focused less on the naked women on his screen and more on the feeling enveloping his cock. 

The fruit made slick, wet squelching noises that were beyond absolutely lewd and a pleasant sweetness filled the air as Oikawa panted, his release growing closer and closer with every thrust of the fruit onto his cock. He would never admit he'd done this but he'd be lying if he ever said it didn't feel good. 

Damn good. 

He couldn't even force himself in this moment into feeling at the slightest bit embarrassed or ashamed. Yes, he was fucking a papaya in his kitchen but at least it felt amazing in the process. No one had to know, after all. Said amazingness was what clouded his judgement for another few moments as he held the warm fruit firmly and started to thrust against the counter as his fruited hand thrust down the length of his cock. He felt the tip of the papaya turning squishy on the inside from the forceful thrusts, so would appreciate having worn a condom afterwards. 

That familiar pooling in his gut told him that he was drawing closer and closer to his peak and Oikawa's hand didn't still once in favour of breathing or collecting himself. His hips took on a mind of their own and thrust forward into the papaya with so much force that the stemmed tip on the outside begun bulging outward as the flesh strained to maintain it's shape. 

A few loud grunts later and after a particularly firm thrust, the abused, soft fruit tip finally gave way at the end and Oikawa felt himself seat fully inside the fruit, sending him over the edge. That tightly coiled spring of frustration and tension springing free to wrack his entire mind (and crotch) with an incredible, mind blowing orgasm. The tip of the fruit hadn't been completely dislodged but if Oikawa hadn't been wearing protection, he would be spurting hot white ribbons through the papaya and onto the kitchen cupboards. 

He hunched down over the cutting board and his long forgotten phone as he gently eased himself out of the abused papaya. It was sticky and orange and smelt of sex and syrup, small pieces of brightly coloured pulp stuck to the condom and in those pubes he needs to trim. 

Even as his mind sobered and he began realising what he'd just done, he couldn't find it within himself to regret it or feel shame. For one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his life, he'd fuck fruit any day of the week and this occasion only served to get his mind thinking which other fruit or vegetables could serve as 'receptacles'. 

Peeling off his condom and carefully cleaning up after himself, Oikawa found particularly restful sleep that night. 

After of course having a look in the fridge through the vegetable drawers to find ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://agent-2-6.tumblr.com).


End file.
